


Falling for U

by Meii_Jasmine



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: ??? tbh it's unclear but let's tag it that lol, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, cafe date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meii_Jasmine/pseuds/Meii_Jasmine
Summary: (SMASH BROS AU)Having been friends with Richter Belmont for about a year, you develop feelings towards the vampire hunter. The question is, does he have the same feelings for you?Oneshot Richter Belmont x reader!





	Falling for U

**Author's Note:**

> So the title is named after this SEVENTEEN song, Falling For U. Mostly because of cafe dates!! But the mood later on switches to their other song, Thinkin' About You.

You and Richter have known each other for quite some time now. You're not entirely sure for how long... but time has passed by and it feels like almost it's been almost a year, at least. And during that course of time, the two of you had hung out together as friends; going to the mall, playing in arcades, sparring during smash practice, and laughing at the dumbest memes you find.

But it was today that you felt different about all this.

Because all this time, you feel like you've developed feelings for the young vampire hunter.

His voice was the soundtrack of your summer.

His eyes were gorgeous and bright, like shining diamonds.

The way he smiled was as divine as his bloodlines. He had a smile that could light up the whole town.

You couldn't deny it. You fell in love with the young man, and now you didn't know what to do! That's when you started to snap back to reality.

You were in your room, it was a typical Tuesday night. You laid down on your bed while listening to your favourite genre of music to chill and relax.

You found yourself staring into your phone, realizing that you've been checking his Twitter profile for the past five minutes nonstop, just looking for his updates. You realize you've been liking his tweets even more for the past weeks...

... and he's been doing the same.

The wave of embarrassment rushed over you and you set your phone aside to bury your head under your pillows. Does he feel the same?? Why would he do that? Well, it could be because you were good friends. You sometimes send each other private messages in chats and you felt yourself grow closer with each time you talked but...

Does he really like... like you? And if so, does he like you as a friend or a... a...

You blushed harder at this and screamed into your pillow out of frustration.

That was when you heard your phone vibrate. Yes, it was him. He had sent you a message, it seems, and he had sent you a dumb thing again. This time, he made a meme out of himself and his grandfather Simon. They had a face swap; so it looked like Simon had Richter's silly face and Richter had Simon's deadpan face while they were having a selfie.

You laughed at this and typed back to him as soon as you can, telling him your thoughts.

Richter: yeah it was pretty dumb!! lmao thanks

you: np how are you?

Richter: same old stuff! have you eaten?

You paused for a while. Back where you came from, "have you eaten?" was synonymous to "I love you" and it just... hit you hard. You had to catch your breath... try to not lose your cool... try to reply as if you're not actually losing it for him.

you: yeah i have. how about you richter? have you eaten?

You freaked out sending this. You just said "I love you, Richter". You sly fox.

Richter: yeah! just finished eating w grandpa and allie

you: nice!

Richter: btw!! i was going to ask u something

you: yeah?

Do you just ever feel your heart beat, as if it was going to leap out of your chest? Your hands started to shake as you waited for his typing to finish.

Richter: i have coupons!!!!! food coupons!!!!!

you: coupons? :o

Richter: yeah!!!!!! coupons for smash cafe. we could have lunch out together! u free on saturday?

You were freaking out. Yes, you two had eaten lunch together in the past. You've gone to play in arcades together. But those were the times before you realized that you had a crush on him. And now this small crush of yours snowballed into the biggest avalanche you've ever felt in your heart.

you: i'm free!

Richter: kwsaskdfjapeoijasdfj yay!!!!!!! i'll pick u up then!

SATURDAY. IT WAS A DATE, YOU TOLD YOURSELF. Nooo no no no no. For all you know, for all the Richter-isms you've seen, he probably sees this as an innocent friend date. Yeah, that must be it.

For instance, you know a lot of other people had tried to hit on him. His best friend, Alucard, had tried to, but failed. There was also Cara, the orange Inkling who had been trying to win his heart... but she also failed. But they kept on trying.

Richter seems pretty oblivious, to be honest. It was never clear if he ever understood they had feelings for him, or if he was playing dumb so that he'd still be friends with them. It was probably the former. Honestly, Richter was pretty dumb; and you find that trait of him to be quite endearing. He was a muscular tough guy, with a pretty face, a dumb brain, and a heart of pure gold.

That in itself was perfection in your eyes.

You giggled, as you told yourself that you'll finally see him again this Saturday. It's been a while since you two went out as friends, since you're both so busy and all. Even during Smash matches, you never seem to get matched up anymore, nor have you been sparring with him during free time.

But this Saturday. This Saturday you'll get to see him again, and you'll have a lunch date. Even if it was just a friend date... or not, at least you'll get to see him again.

You paused.

Just thinking of him smiling was enough to make you swoon and hug your pillow. You smiled yourself to sleep... and it felt like you just dreamt of him that night.

...

Days passed. They were but normal days, nothing truly noteworthy.

You spent your Friday night just thinking of what to wear, or how to look. You checked if your figure was all right, if your face looked good, your hair, your makeup... you fretted out a lot. Which was funny. You never did this before. You'd just go out in your favourite casual wear and go with it. But no, tomorrow night is special, you thought. You must look really pretty to catch his attention!

...

Saturday came and you found yourself wearing the same old clothes you used to wear; although it was quite pretty, you thought. You wore casual clothing, with a slight flair to it. You even wore some accessories to accentuate your clothes... surely this will look fine, you even fixed your hair up so it looked good!

...

This is fine, you thought. It looked like you were really going for a date, but you still constantly asked yourself if you were pretty enough. Yes, you were cute, you thought, and took your phone for a selfie.

...

OH NO, YOU LOOK LIKE SHREK IN THE CAMERA. This will never do! You looked at the mirror again and saw nothing but your Shrek face. Why?? You looked pretty fine in the mirror! Traces of feeling pretty started to dissipate as you fretted that Richter would see you like this.

As if it couldn't get any worse...

DING DONG!

It was your doorbell.

Shoot it was him. IT WAS RICHTER. You slapped your face with both your hands to get your mind straight. You ran to the door and took a deep breath as you laid your hand on the doorknob. It was indeed him, you can hear him calling your name from behind the door.

...

You opened the door and smiled. "Hello~!"

"Yoooo!" Richter gave you a peace sign with that divine smile of his.

You about melted. But you just bit your lip and tried not to react too much at this. You have to be. Normal.

"So uh, wanna grab a cab going there or walk?" he asked you as he scratched the back of his head. A mannerism. God his lost smile looked so cute.

"I guess we can just walk over there!" you replied. There was no need to rush, and besides, if you walked together you'd have more time together... it was perfect.

He smiled at you and nodded. "Okay!"

After making sure your door was locked, the two of you set out and walked around the village to make way to the Smash cafe. It was a ten-minute walk, and walking would save the trouble of paying for transportation.

"Nice weather we're having." you said, in a classic attempt at trying to open up a conversation.

"Yeah! Good thing it isn't raining today or this friend date would be ruined..." Richter sighed.

Please. Please take the "friend" word out of that sentence, you thought.

"So, how far have you gone in that anime?" Richter asked you.

"Huh? Oh, that! Well I haven't gone past part 4 yet."

Richter smirked at this. "OH MAN! I've already finished part 5! And let me tell you, the killer in part 4 is..."

"DOOOOOOON'T TELL ME!!" you screeched as you jumped up and down to try and hit his face playfully.

He laughed at your reaction, trying to shield himself from your attacks. "THE KILLER IN PART 4 IS! THE WAY THEY'LL DEFEAT THE KILLER IS!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

You two laughed to yourselves as you continued to try and hit him, but his big beefy arms always got in the way. Eventually he decided to just talk about the parts the both of you have seen, as you talked about your favourite scenes and characters.

The two of you were actual nerds. You both liked video games and anime and often bonded about it. He was pretty good at gaming and he'd often lend you tips whenever you two get to play... and you feel yourself get better at the games!

You finally made it to the cafe. Only a few people were around, it seemed, since it still wasn't rush hour. Besides, you two found a good spot to sit in so that you wouldn't be bothered by other people.

The both of you settled on the table and then looked at the coupons that Richter had brought.

"So uh... well, it says here we can order these stuff and get them for 50% off." said Richter. "What would you want?"

"Hmm..."

You thought about it for a while. These were pretty good deals! And one of the meals of your choice in this cafe was included in it. You decided to tell him your order, and he thought the same. You two were going to order the same thing.

"Bacon burgers with iced tea sound amazing..." Richter blushed at the thought of this.

_'Not as amazing as you...'_ you thought, blushing at the thought of this as well.

He stood up and went to the counter to order for the both of you, and then went back to your table to await your order. He took out his phone and took a couple of selfies, then laughed as the both of you looked at your selfies together.

Oh no, this is a literal date.

NO. No it's not. You've hung out together before.

BUT WHAT IF IT WAS.

Your mind was going crazy, and you tried to smile under the pressure. That was when you noticed he stared at you. He looked worried.

"Hey, are you okay? You look short of breath." he came closer to check up on you.

"YES! Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." you thought.  _'If you come any closer I swear I'll shut down.'_

"Well, yeah! Okay then!" he seemed to believe you.

There was silence between the both of you for a while. You looked at your phones; you needed to recollect your thoughts and talk to your best friend about this, while he seemed to check on his social media. He didn't seem to upload your photos. Understandable, you thought, since he often seems to edit photos first before uploading them to make them more appealing.

"By the way! I almost forgot... I bought these!" he said. He got some stuff from his bag and pulled out... two magic 8 balls? Yeah.

He handed the pink one to you, and he kept the blue one. You blushed upon realizing you had matching 8 balls, down to the style and size of them.

"They were on promo so I bought them! I thought you'd like it." Richter smiled, and then he shook his magic 8 ball. "Ooooh magic 8 ball, will it rain today?"

He tilted it and saw its response. "Don't count on it."

He sighed in relief. "At least Grandpa won't have to bring the clothes back in the house!"

You decided to try your luck at this. You whispered into the magic 8 ball, as low as your voice can carry. "Does Richter love me?"

You shook the 8 ball and Richter stared at you, as if asking what you had just asked it, but you chose not to make eye contact. You gulped before you tilted the ball back.

"Reply hazy. Ask again later."

You internally screamed at this.  _'AAAAAAAARGH.'_

He noticed the disappointment in your face, but couldn't ask about it. He saw that your order was ready to be claimed by the counter, and he went over to fetch it. He came back with the tray full of your food and settled down.

As a habit, he grabbed your food one by one, and set it on the table. He set the tray aside so that you two can have a hearty meal together. He seemed really excited to eat, claiming he hadn't eaten breakfast so he'd be ready... and you haven't eaten, either, out of nervousness for this date.

...

As you were both eating, you noticed that there was a stain of sandwich dressing on his face. You giggled at this, and he was puzzled.

"D-Do I have something on my face?" he asked with a blush.

"Yeah." you said, and then grabbed a piece of tissue napkin. You slightly rose from your seat to reach out to him and gently wipe his mouth with it.

"..."

The two of you made eye contact at that moment... and you swore that you saw him frozen and blushing as you stared back at him. Could it be...?

"... You..." Richter started, and you waited for what he had to say. "Your shirt is stained!!"

"What??"

While reaching out for him, you didn't realize that you stained your shirt with your burger that was on the table. Oh no. Now you look messy... and in front of Richter, too.

"Oh no!" he said dramatically with both hands to his face, and then he reached out to his bag. He had some wipes and he gave some to you so you can clean it up. He seemed shy to touch you, deeming it disrespectful to touch you inappropriately.

"Ugh..." you moaned as soon as you cleaned up what you can with the wipes.

"Sorry, I should have said something..." Richter looked back at you sheepishly.

"It's fine, it's fine. It's not your fault." you said, sitting back down on your chair. You smiled back at him to make sure he didn't worry.

The two of you continued to eat your burgers til you were both done. It was delicious! Both of you hadn't eaten like this in a long time, and those coupons were just what you needed. You stared back at him.

He bloated his cheeks and then let out a small burp. "Oh... excuse me."

How cute.

But then you, of all people, let out a monstrous burp in response. Everyone in the cafe seemed to stare back at you.

"..." Richter looked shocked.

Oh no. Did you just... oh no. You ruined it. Now he thinks you're gross. Disgusting.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Richter broke out in laughter at this. "Oh my gosh! T-That... I never thought you of all people..."

He just found this... funny? What? He couldn't stop laughing... was he laughing at you or with you?? You nervously chuckle with him.

He burped just as loud as you did, and then let out a wide grin. He snickered at this, thinking it dumb... and you did so too. That was a loud burp! Everyone in the cafe seemed to judge you, but it didn't seem to matter to the both of you at the time.

"I'm sorryyyy..." he laughed.

He was trying to catch his breath when he... laid his hand on your hand on the table. That was when the both of you seemed to have stopped laughing and instead stared into each other's eyes. That was when you felt the world stop for a while.

You stared deep into his beautiful sapphire eyes, as if they were made of the sky itself;  precious , deep, and warm.  Everything else blurred around him... it was as if your whole world at the moment was this young man... this young Belmont. He didn't move. He was staring into your eyes just as deeply.

He seemed just as lost as you were.

That was when he went closer to you and... he closed his eyes. You followed suit and you closed your eyes as well.

W-Was this it? You could feel his warm breathing come closer...

Ah... this was it. This was it.

This was it.

...

You felt a poke on your nose that woke you up back to reality. You opened your eyes to find that he was smiling at you... and then he went back to sit on his chair comfortably. You were disappointed... you were expecting something else, but...

You looked at him again.

He was blushing. You weren't imagining it, he was blushing... and smiling, in your presence.

"I-I... I hope you liked the burger and the 8 ball." he said in a husher, more tender tone.

"I... I do." you said. And you hoped you'd say this again when the time comes, in front of the altar, by his side. Where you'd see his grandpa crying in joy in the background.

When the lunch date had ended, he decided to walk you back to your house. It was already late in the afternoon by then, and he promised that he wouldn't be out for too late so he can help around his household. After all, Simon was left all alone in the house for chores day. He figured his grandpa needed some company too.

He led you to the front porch of your house and looked down at you.

"So uh... that... that was fun!" he said with a blush.

"Y-Yeah..." you told him.

He opened his arms and you jumped right into them, feeling those big beefy arms around you... those arms which were so safe and strong. You hugged him back as you laid your head against his chest, and you swore you could hear his heart beating strong. Ah... this... this was an actual date, no doubt about it.

You just went on a date with Richter Belmont.

And knowing that, you felt so warm and happy inside... knowing that he probably feels the same way.

The two of you parted, and then looked into each other's eyes again. You both smile at this, knowing that you two shared feelings only the two of you may ever know.

You watched him as he walked away. But then he turned back to look at you one last time.

"We should hang around again sometime!!" he said with such a delighted smile, and then  formed a heart with his index and thumb finger.

His smile was so warm, it felt like the sun itself...

"Y-Yes! We have to!" you replied, as you did the same to him. "T-Take care going home now! And my regards to Simon and Alucard!"

"Thanks, sweetie!!" he called out, and then walked further away to walk back to his home.

That nickname was ambiguous, but you decided to think it wasn't just a friendly nickname. You went back in your house, and everything started to dawn on you. You immediately ran back to your couch and squealed in joy, as you started to realize just how you had spent your day.

You immediately contacted your best friend about this and told them everything that had transpired that day. The two of you exchanged your thoughts about this, and they fully supported you dating Richter, although nothing is absolutely clear between the both of you yet.

That was when you had a notification alert from Twitter. You checked it out and found that he had tagged you in the selfies you took earlier. He had indeed edited them by adding a few filters and stickers, and improving your overall appearances with selfie apps.

Oh good, you thought. You no longer looked like Shrek beside him.

You read his captions on his post...

"Hung out with (your name) today! WOW!! It was a blast! <3 <3 <3 I hope we get to hang out again, I really love hanging out with you!!"

... Please take out "hanging out" in that last sentence, you thought to yourself. But seeing this post from him made you feel like you were on top of the world, having spent the whole day with him like this.

You smiled, as you started to interact with him  again  through your tagged photos.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to type something really self-indulgent and share that happiness with other people, so here you go... I hope you enjoyed dating Richter Belmont. ❤︎


End file.
